


Death is Inevitable

by orphan_account



Series: Empire! City [1]
Category: Empire! City
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Danger, Death, Depression, Edge - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Fighting, Guns, Heartbreak, Killing, Multi, Orgins, Original work - Freeform, Sadness, Time - Freeform, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five different people. Five life times. Five living beings. One rabbit, one outlaw, two brothers, one soldier. A single story.This is an Original work by me, I had no where else to put it.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work created by me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are key.

_CRACK!_

The sound of leather against skin made a deafening sound in the air and a searing pain went up Dameons back. 

"Tell us where they hid it." The accented attacker gripped the belt in his hand, standing behind where Dameon was chained. The soldier couldn't make out the figure as they were standing in a shadowed area. 

"For the last time I don't know-" Another hit and Dameon grimaced, his blonde hair was already drenched in sweat and his body trembled. It was only the second mission and he already managed to get himself captured. Ricky would make that face again when he returned, disappointment and shame. He was used to it by now, but it still made him embarrassed the same way Dad made him feel. Not anymore. His Dad was dead.

"You cannot lie to us. Tell us or die." He heard the gun click and sighed, the training he had before never prepared him for something as cruel as the situation he was in now. Although the years taking care of mom and dealing with thugs on the street did. The room was damp, making it hard to breathe. He was either underground or in a room near a swamp or river. The attacker pointed the gun at his head, "You have five seconds." Good. He grinned slightly. That was a perfect amount of time.

 

**Death is WEAKNESS**

 

Bud sat on the saddle, gripping the reins to the horse as it stamped it's hoof, impatient. "Now Bud, you remember what I told you right? Ain't nothing wrong with falling. If yer gonna fall just holler for me alright?" The middle aged man with a scruffy beard held the child by the waist so they wouldn't fall off.  _"Yes Papa! I remember! You use the reins to control the_ _horsie."_ Bud's wild brown auburn hair was pulled back into a bun, their rosy cheeks were brighter than usual from the excitement of riding a horse for the first time. "And whatever you do-"

 _"Don't let go of the reins! You can let go now Papa."_ The old man laughed, kissing the child on their forehead. "Alright my little explorer." He let go.

Bud's eyes opened lightly, their pupils staring at the bunk above them. Another dream, similar to the one before. They sat up, the soldiers around them have already begun to prepare for the day. They glance at the clock.  _5:28._ Bud groans and lies back down. This had to be the third dream in a row of their father a couple years before he disappeared into the multiverse. Bud didn't understand why this was coming up now. Maybe it was because they were afraid. Being in the army made them scared, terrified even. They were so used to being alone and being able to make simple decisions but here... here they had countless lives depending on their power. Bud chuckled darkly, they remember a saying their brother used to say all the time.  _Life only gets worse as you get older._ Unfortunately, it was true in their case. It was the eve of the Send-Off, when their fellow Two-Face and them are sent into the past to battle one of the most well known wars in history. At least they didn't have much to live for.

After all. Their family was already gone.

 

**Death is ETERNAL**

 

Havoc hopped up on his brothers bed, beginning to bounce on it, shaking the already worn bed frame. "Havoc! Go away!" His brother covered his face with the nearby pillow, groaning in protest. **"Dexter!** **Dext! Come on! Its a school day! First day of school! We CAN'T be late! Mom promised you'd drive me!"**

"Get off my bed brat! Give me ten minutes and i'll be downstairs." The white English Spot bunny monster raced out of the small room and down the narrow stairs to the dining room and kitchen, the City already alive with noise. His mother was cooking in the kitchen, arguing with his father like usual. "Havoc. Eat." His mother commanded. The energetic 12 year old sat down in the chair, his bunny tail wiggling wildly with excitement. He shoved the oatmeal in his face, his mother scolding him for eating too fast while his father left for work. Like usual. His seventeen year old and black coated brother came down the stairs, still putting on his jacket, the teen looked half awake. "Dexter, you'll be picking up Havoc from school today. Your father is working later than usual." Havoc's mother gave him a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal as he groaned. "And don't forget this time!"

The two left the cramped house, Havoc gliding down the concrete stairs and to the busy street where their car was parked. The teen sat in the drivers seat and started the rusty vehicle while Havoc buckled his seat belt and stared out the window at the city's sky scrapers. After about ten minutes the car pulled up to a middle school and Havoc hopped out, his friend Peter running over to great him. "Havoc! Ready for the first day of school! Are you excited because I am, I have Mrs. Humphrey for homeroom what about you?" The red haired human stared at Havoc with wide eyes from behind his thickly lensed and rounded glasses. "I have Ms. Oswald." The two ran to the door, chatting about recent events.

Havoc paused and stared at the distant skyline, "Its a great day in Empire city." He smiled and entered the building.

 

**Death is ABUNDANT**

 

 The two brothers stared at the beast, rising almost 15 feet in the air. "Claus! Get out of the way!" The older brother screamed at his twin, who was on the ground, staring up at the creature with fear. Claus turned to look at Moss, his brothers face was invisible behind the layers of clothing and masks they wore. He got up and stumbled away, tripping over sand and larger rocks hidden under the golden dust. Moss sprinted over to his brother and grabbed his arm, pulling him away just in time before the creature dove again, right where Claus had been standing. "Lets go!" He let go of his brother and raced over the sand dune, the desert sun beat down on them merciless. For most people, they would be exhausted and sweaty but the two have lived in the desert for most of their lives and have gotten used to the cruel ball of gas floating in space.

Claus yelped as the creature sprung up just to the left of him, screeching in anger. "Run for the den!" Moss shouted over the noise of the beast. Claus nodded and shrieked again as the creature made a lunge for him. The shorter brother ducked and chased after his twin, "We're not gonna make it!" The den, a large opening in the side of a sandstone cliff was about 400 yards away. The two made a run for it, stumbling, tripping, and dodging the way there. They both leap into the hole and Moss shuts the iron door quickly, panting.

"Yep. Another normal Tuesday." Claus says, sprawled out on the stone floor. Moss chuckles and pulls back his hood. "You got that right."

 

**Death is RATIONAL**

 


	2. Troubled Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dameon is confronted by his brother and can't seem to get a moments rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this boring chapter, though it must be done for the lore. I promise next chapter is a lot more interesting and goes more deeply into the past of Empire! City.

 

_Dameon_

* * *

 

Dameon slammed the locker containing his uniform shut and came face to face with his... _superior_. Rick had his arms crossed and was glaring at Dameon with unending hatred. "Can I help you, sir?" Dameon said with a smirk, leaning back on the metal compartments, shoving his hands in his skinny jeans. The smooth blue denim gave Dameon some sense of comfort as he faced his older brother. **"I expect that you completed the mission successfully?"** Dameon rolled his hazel eyes, a strand of blonde hair moving in front of his pale face. "Yes, sir." Ricky stared at him for a moment before his gaze softened.  **"Dameon-"**

"I think I hear someone calling my name." Dameon took one last glance at his brother before turning and walking out of the room, his footsteps echoing down the nearly empty halls of the Base. He stared at the ground for a moment, pondering. Ricky stared after him for a moment before turning and walking the other way. **"I hope you know you can talk to me Dameon."** He mumbles, disappearing into a gathering of officers.

 

_He reached out into the white abyss, his hand grabbing nothing but thin air._

_Is he lost? Where was everyone? He heard footsteps, turning his head but saw none._

_The faint call of a crow echoed, followed by the sound of waves up against a cliff._

_The calming splashing and the smell of salt water made him_ _relax._

_He felt a soft and gentle material under his feet, looking down at the white sand covering his toes._

_"Dameon!" He looked up, shielding his eyes from the white to see a figure running towards him._

_"Dameon!"  
_

_"Wake up!"_

 

"Dameon! Wake up!" A hand shook his torso and the soldier turned over on his bunk, looking up at a friendly face with chocolate eyes and freckles. "Dameon get up! Drills are starting early today, we have to get something to eat! Lets go!" He sat up, groaning. His only roommate, Ired, threw Dameon's clothing at him. "Lets go, get up!" He rubbed his face as his only friend left the room, jogging down the hall to the cafeteria. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, the concrete cool to the touch. He slipped out of his night clothing which was only some shorts and into a tank top and camo shorts. He ruffled his blonde hair too lazy to brush it, it was getting longer than he preferred. He grabbed his beanie, knowing they weren't allowed to wear hats or have long hair but he refused to give up either.

He went into the bathroom, splashing his exhausted face with icy water from the surprisingly fancy sink. He stared at his reflection, specifically his jaw, wondering if he should shave. He looked at the square screen on his watch, the surface dark. "Recall?" The screen lit up and a voice emitted from the watch.  **"Yes Master Wilson?"**

"Am I good enough to skip breakfast?"

**"You ask me this question every morning."**

"And?"

**"And I always say no, yet you still skip the most important meal of the day."**

"Good mornin' to you too, Recall." He smiles and exits the bathroom, his dog tag bouncing with his step. He walks down the hallway, passing soldiers. Some stared at him, some looked away in fear, and others glared at him. He was used to this kind of treatment. His brother had a higher rank, even friends with the General, who knows the Mayor or Empire City, who commands this military. He turns the corner, doing a little skip. People call him lazy. He never seems to do any training or drills, and even has the guts to refuse directs orders. Though they can't deny the facts that Dameon was one heck of a good soldier. 112 missions, three of them failed, 15 of them began with a full team and ended up with Dameon being the only survivor, though he still completed the mission somehow.

The loud chatter of the Cafeteria greeted him as he entered the vast domed room, cement walls and concrete flooring made the room dull and boring. He wouldn't say the food here was necessarily bad, but it wasn't 5 star, just enough to provide nutrients and vitamins. He slid in line, receiving a few looks, a few passed by and saluted him. He had a higher rank than most of the people here though he didn't want to join the snotty, uptight, and/or aggressive officers and colonels upstairs. He got a plate, pilling whatever looked decent enough to eat on his plate, grabbing a bread roll and shoving it in his mouth as he headed back into the barracks. They weren't allowed to bring food there but he had a natural rebellious attitude and well, the guards were already fed up with him that they didn't even attempt to stop him.

He hopped onto his bed, shoving the food into his mouth in silence, the only sound being heard was the AC attempting to cool down the already stuffy and humid room. He leaned back on the chilly wall, staring at the chipped paint on the other side of the room. How did he get here? Three years ago he barely managed to take care of the farm, now he was here, with Ricky apart of something much larger than himself.

Before he could take another bite of his slightly grey and tasteless potatoes, an alarm sounded, the siren wailing loud and annoyingly, the light making the room flash red. Dameon's eyes dropped, his face portraying his frustration. "Really! Now? I just-" His door flew open, a soldier staring at him.  _"There's been a security breech! Some crazy guy tried to rob the armory. They need you on the fourth level stat."_ Dameon rubbed his temples, "Perfect! Just perfect!" He growls, storming out of the room, his hands crackling with electricity. "I CAN NEVER SEEM TO HAVE A MOMENTS REST!"


	3. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bud lives the worst days of their life

 

 ~~~~_Bud_

* * *

 

Bud leaned on the window of the transport bus their squad rode in, the nearly indestructible grey 15 ton armed vehicle made its way over the craggy landscape, its tires kicking up dense, beige sand. One of the officers, situated next to Bud inspected his pistol, checking along the barrel and magazine. The stocky man said nothing, hair buzzed cut and sepia eyes focused on the weapon. The whole vehicle was deathly quiet, fellow soldiers creating only hushed whispers to each other. Tension was so thick Bud could almost cut it with their polished combat knife. They didn't blame them, orders like these were hard to digest, who knows what could happen. They shifted anxiously on the leather seat, the grayish brown fabric torn and faded from use, Empire city lacked funds for new military vehicles and focused mostly on offense, not defensive transports like this one.

 **"You seem a little anxious to get out there, soldier."** Bud was drawn back to reality, lazily looking over at the officer who had set down the weapon and was now staring at the short squad leader. "Yeah." Was all Bud managed to say, feeling a little ridiculous from their lack of an exceptional answer. They mentally slapped themselves when the officer gave them a sympathetic look.  **"Know how ya feel, pal."** Bud chuckled wearily, _sure_ they did. Their entire team depended on their abilities, not to mention the fate of thousands others. Being technically an illegal creature in almost every timeline was bad enough, but EC still wanted their help, and they didn't have anything else to lose. Insert sad sob story here. They continued to look out the window, slouched against the seat and leaning on their arm. Occasionally the bus would rock or vibrate after going over a large rock or pot hole, as they weren't exactly on a road.

The desolate terrain seemed to stretch on for miles until a building came into view, the bright hospital white stood out against the sandy ground and blue sky, it almost hurt to look at it. The seering desert sun's light waves bouncing off the reflective surface. To Bud, that wasn't exactly the most secretive of bases but hey, its not that bad. They leaned into the glass more, trying to get a better look at their destination. Or final destination if something goes wrong. The mission from Commander Grel is simple, enter the facility, train for a week, get sent to an unknown time and place, fight and/or die. Bud frowned, this was going to be one shitty week.

The vehicle screeched to a stop. All 70 soldiers stood in sync, an officer stepping into the vehicle and at the front of the bus. She surveys the troops, looking tenacious and stern, hair cut short and messily, as if someone was in a rush.

 _"SOLDIERS. I AM OFFICER BATES, I WILL ESCORT YOU TO THE MAIN LOBBY WHERE YOU WILL SPLIT INTO YOUR SQUADS AND WILL BE ASSIGNED TO A ROOM NUMBER."_ She pauses, narrowing her eyes at the tense soldiers standing at attention. Bud studied the officer, her glacial blue eyes piercing through any gaze willing to meet hers. It felt as if she could see straight into your soul. She gave one last glower before walking off the bus. The 70 soldiers were loaded off the bus and herded into the lab like building, Bud stared at the ground the whole way, a shiver passing up their spine as they walked into the architecture.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_The sound of dripping water echoes in the white cavern. Bud stood alone, their_ _auburn brown hair shifting gently from a wind with an unknown source._

_The light seared into their brain and eyes, making them squint slightly. They looked down and noted they were wearing a white shirt with white jeans, strange, they don't remember putting this on._

_Laughter reverberated around them, a child giggling and squealing like a faint memory, an echo.  
_

_The soft dripping of the water turned into a faint roar, like a waterfall spilling over the edge of a cliff into a clear river at the bottom._

_Bud closed their eyes and when they opened them everything was silent. The white abyss had melted into inky blackness, no end, no beginning._

_A creature rose from the pooling ink, it had features, no eyes, no nose, no ears._

_Only a pointy._

_Toothed._

_Grin._

Bud jerked awake, gasping, looking to their left into the wall mirror. They traced their eyes and cheeks, releasing a relieved sigh. The sky was still dark, letting in faint moonlight into the room and onto the thin grey carpet. Twenty soldiers, including Bud's squad slept in this room, which smelled faintly of disinfectant, just like the rest of the lab. They lay back down staring at the ceiling for a moment before peering down over the bunk's railing. A digital clock sat on the table next to the bunk reading the time, 4:23 am. They still had almost an hour before the day began. Not wanting to wake the soldiers around them they decided to lay back down and attempt to sleep.

4:47. They turned onto their side, resting their head on their arm and staring at the far off wall between the other bunks.

4:56. They are becoming restless, flipping over every five minutes and fidgeting with their hands. For the first time since they enrolled into the Empire City Military they could feel every minute pass slowly. It was truly agonizing.

5:01. Their mind has begun to drift into the darker parts of their head, childhood memories. To avoid this they focus on the one person they still truly loved. Rain. Their younger 'sibling'. A ten year old, four foot, ball of utter joy. She wasn't like other children. Preferred walks in the park than the playground, and loved to read books. They were quiet, not like you'd think. They were mute and only used sign language. No one knows why but she only speaks to those who she trusted, like Bud. That was before they were taken from Bud's custody, they were struggling at home, couldn't pay the bills or for food or water so the court decided she would go with someone else, distant family. Bud sighed, their eyes watering slightly from the thought. Better not think about that when going into battle.

5:35. The soldiers have begun to awaken, at 6:00 they would be served breakfast, begin warmups, get the run down, gun check, power check, suit check, then they would be thrown into an unknown terrain one-thousand years ago. Yes, one-thousand years ago. The infamous War between Dragons and Mages. Seems too fantasy like to be taken seriously but it was a complete slaughter, EC was winning until they got reports of the Dragon Scavengers sending in recruitments and weapons from the  _future_ , what better way to counter it than doing the same?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE FROM AUTHOR

This will be put on pause until I finish ANOTHER fanfic. I am so sorry this is like the second time but I promiseeeee ill get there.


End file.
